MoonClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Emberstar23. Leave a request in the comments to join with the following: Name: Gender: Description: Personality: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description MoonClan lives in a large, leafy forest. We are nocturnal, earning us the name MoonClan. We normally have gray, black, or brown pelts, helping us to blend in with the night. Our main prey is mice, voles, and rabbits. Other we roleplay with *NightClan *WaterClan *''Open'' Members Leader: :Spottedstar - sleek, young, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and paws and luminous blue eyes. She is kind-hearted, brave, and snappy. (Ivyclaw) (Mate: Firestorm) Deputy: :Firestorm - large, sleek muscular, flame-colored tom with dark gray paws, and dark blue eyes. He is brave, wily, aggressive, but kind towards his mate. (Mate: Spottedstar) (Emberstar) Medicine Cat: :Molefur - dark brown, almost black tabby tom with silver dots rippling throughout his pelt and bright amber eyes. He is serious about any injury, and stubborn but loyal. He gets very angry if his supplies are messed up, but is a caring and kind medicine cat. (Emberstar) Warriors: :Ripplefur- sleek, muscular gray-black tom with long thorn-sharp claws and green eyes. He is caring and compassionate, and an excellent fighter. (Mate: Splashwhisker) (Emberstar) :Splashwhisker- petite but muscular sleek light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and amber eyes. She is quiet, shy, and calm, but will fight to the death for her Clan. (Mate: Ripplefur) (Emberstar) :Quailtalon- huge, well muscled, brown tom with strikingly white flashes on his pelt and honey-golden eyes. He is funny and strong-willed, and will die for his Clan in a heartbeat. (EragonandWarriors) :Blackstone- long furred, black tom with dark blue-gray eyes.(Mate: Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Stormbreeze- thick blue-gray furred tom with dark blue eyes. He is very kind and endlessly loyal to his mate and kits. (Mate: Shimmerdawn) (Emberstar) Apprentices: Queens: :Cloudfur- a silky white she-cat with vibrant brown eyes. (Mate: Blackstone) (Prowllu) :Shimmerdawn- silver tabby she-cat with creamy stripes and bright, intelligent blue eyes. (Mate: Stormbreeze) (Emberstar) Kits: :Aspenkit- a black she-kit with gray eyes and a white chest and forepaws.(Daughter of Blackstone and Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Raykit- a smooth white tom-kit with black patches on his long fur and bright brown eyes. (Son of Blackstone and Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Fawnkit- a white she-kit with beautiful brown eyes and a soft, brown underbelly like a fawn's. (Daughter of Blackstone and Cloudfur) (Prowllu) :Moonkit- beautiful, small, slender, sleek, silver and white tabby she-kit with blue eyes, very long fur, small paws, and a long, feathery, silky tail. (Daughter of Shimmerdawn and Stormbreeze) (EragonandWarriors) Elders: ::::::Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. -------------- Spottedstar padded out of her den, her beautiful tortoiseshell pelt shining in the moon's silver light. -------------- "Spottedstar!" Firestorm ran breathless into camp. "I found something! I think you should look at it." His mate came out of her den and nodded. "Let's go check it out."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:21, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- Firestorm slunk through the trees, the full moon turning his pelt to a fiery silver. He pounced on a vole and killed it. MoonClan shall not go hungry tonight! he thought.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- Firestorm deposited his prey on the fresh-kill pile, as did his mate, Spottedstar. They shared a mouse together and talked. "Do you think we will get through this leaf-bare?" Firestorm asked.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:00, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- Molefur came back into camp with a mouthful of comfrey. He set it down in front of Firestorm. He chewed up the leaves and smeared it all over his paw. Firestorm sighed. "Thanks. Those rocks were cutting open my pads!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:35, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- "It's Molefur!" "Come in!" Spottedstar called. Molefur brushed into the leader's den. "Have you been coughing, wheezing, or feeling pain in your chest?" he asked. "No, I'm fine," Spottedstar replied. Molefur dipped his head. "Good. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick. My supplies are running low, so I need every cat healthy." "Don't worry, Molefur. Even if I do get sick, I have lives. You don't. Make sure you don't get sick either." Molefur dipped his head and backed out of then den.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:55, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- Firestorm chewed up the catmint leaves and grimaced. Molefur had set out a mouse for him along with the leaves in his den when Firestorm came back from hunting. He was required to eat them to not get greencough.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 22:57, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- Firestorm snuck quietly after a mouse with his mate, Spottedstar. She flicked her tail, signaling him to scare the mouse from behind. He swept around behind the mouse and gave a fearsome hiss. The mouse shrieked and ran straight into Spottedstar's claws. She killed it, and the two shared it beneath the trees.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 -------------- Firestorm winced as Molefur slathered on a fresh layer of comfrey. "If you want your wound to get better, you need this," Molefur sighed. Firestorm gulped and nodded. Molefur wrapped a leaf around Firestorm's leg and secured with a strip of willow bark. Firestorm had been running through the woods for prey and tripped over a large stick, causing his leg to land on a sharp rock. His leg had been fractured.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar2 --------- "Let's hunt." Spottedstar mewed. "There's hardly any fresh-kill." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 05:59, August 5, 2012 (UTC) --------- Firestorm nodded, and the two slipped out of camp together, the moonlight turning their pelts to silver. --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:52, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---------- Ripplefur shared a mouse with Splashwhisker and meowed, "Glad the prey is running well this leaf-bare. I don't want to get sick and have nothing to eat." Splashwhisker nodded in agreement. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice'']] 04:11, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ------------ Ripplefur's ears perked up. He thought he heard a rustling in his side of the border. Crouching down, he flicked his tail, signaling for Splashwhisker and Firestorm to get down. He slunk along the ground, jaws open to get a scent. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---------- Splashwhisker munched slowly on a rabbit. It was the day after Ripplefur's patrol had encountered a fox, and she was still healing. Molefur had only just managed to come in time to save every cat. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 22:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Careful! Don't eat anything in there!" Shimmerdawn called after her daughter, Moonkit. Moonkit flicked her tail to signal she had heard, then disappeared into the medicine den with Fawnkit in tow. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 19:56, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Do you notice how Splashwhisker and Ripplefur are always together?" Shimmerdawn murmured to Stormbreeze. He nodded. "Yup. They're mates now." Shimmerdawn smiled. "Good for them." EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 00:53, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans